Halo Battle Evolution Library
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Principal follows his new friend spak who has a solution for the insidious and elegant flooding. This solution is located in Aura's library and is called the index . Little does Chiefs know that Sinful Sparks solution involves the death of all emirates.


The view flies through the main central chamber of the unit through a strange revolving doorway and locates the 343 Guilty Spark and Master Chief remote transplant.

343 Guilty Spark: "We must collect the index before activating the installation."

Throughout the checkpoint, the 343 Guilty Spark hums a variety of random phrases. There are most, if not all, of them here:

"Doodeedooodooo ..."

"Teeheeeheeeheeehee!"

"Huaaaaa, huaaaauuuuhummmmm."

"Ah... I am a genius. Heeheeheehee!"

"Beep, hehe."

"what."

"Oh, Hello."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh, that's a good idea!" (when you reach one of the revolving doors)

"Reclaimer, we must move on!...Reclaimer?" (If you are dead)

"Oh, how unfortunate." (If you are dead)

"Ah, it's a pity." (If you are dead)

"I told you to upgrade to at least 12 battle skins!" (If you are dead)

"Please, don't be a man anymore." (If you shoot him or a sentinel)

"It's totally unnecessary." (If you shoot him)

"We have more important business here." (If you shoot him)

"Please control your temper." (If you shoot him)

"Are you finished?" (If you shoot him)

"Please save your ammunition." (If you shoot him)

343 Guilty Spark: "We are near the index room. Come with me."

When the chief enters the big central room.

343 Guilty Spark: "The energy sector above us contains the index. We have to stand up."

When the chief came to a locked gate...

343 Guilty Spark: "The security doors are automatically sealed. I will enter the protective cover to open them."

When Spark returns.

343 Guilty Spark: "Please pay close attention. This portal is the first of the ten."

If the chief is heading in the wrong direction.

343 Guilty Spark: "This is not the right direction, Reclaimer. If you don't follow me, you may get lost."

When Chief and Spark enter the next corridor:

343 Guilty Spark: "It's puzzling. Despite the containment agreement, you have brought ineffective weapons to fight the flood."

Move down the other corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "The flood must not escape the installation. They will all be consumed."

Enter another corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "You can see how the genetic recombination of flood infections changes the body. These small creatures carry spores that cause host mutations. Then the mutant host produces spores that can pass the flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any owner stays, the flood is vicious."

When the chief walks down another corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "We must continue. Please do this."

Go another corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "The research facilities for this installation are the most impressive! Maybe we will have time to see them later."

When Monitor Spark sends a team of Sentinels to assist Chief.

343 Guilty Spark: "These sentinels will complement your combat system. But I recommend that you upgrade to at least one level of combat skin. Your current model is only scanned for level 2, which is not suitable for this type of work."

When the chief is approaching the first platform lift:

343 Guilty Spark: "Please forgive me. The plasma pipeline destruction in Section 5-5-2-4 has interrupted the power flow of the gravity maintenance assembly. Repairs require my attention. I will be back soon."

When the chieftain took the first elevator to the upper floor.

Wait, it gets worse!

Go to the first hall on the second floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "Flood activity caused the drone control subsystem to malfunction. I have to reset the spare device. Please continue. I will rejoin you after completing the task."

The monitor leaves temporarily and will soon return to Chief when the door is open.

343 Guilty Spark: "Sentinel can only use weapons to control floods in a short period of time. Speed is crucial."

Once the chief meets another door.

343 Guilty Spark: "Please wait here."

When the chief approached another corridor on the second floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "When the flood begins to change the atmosphere, your environment is right for you. You are a good planner."

Enter another corridor again.

343 Guilty Spark: "The device is well designed. This is definitely the only way to end the threat of flooding."

The chieftain found and took the second platform lift).

But I don't want to take the elevator!

The chief entered the first corridor on the third floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "I guess the other species currently being installed are responsible for releasing the flood. They seem to be the most unstable to try to enter the restricted area."

The chieftain entered another corridor, but this time it was big, open, and huge.

343 Guilty Spark: "Why the flood is too dangerous to release, and it may be necessary to develop a large-scale sterilization protocol again. Of course, after the last catastrophic outbreak, the sample was kept here...for research. It seems ...this decision may be a mistake."

The chief met another corridor.

343 Guilty Spark: "This device is designed to study and control floods. They depend on it for their survival. I am happy to see some of them survive and breed."

The chief arrived at the locked door on the third floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "I will disable the security lock. Wait a minute."

Spak once again left and returned to the principal.

The chief encountered another corridor, but this time there are more forms of flooding.

343 Guilty Spark: "Please stay close. The time is short."

The chieftain took the platform lift to the fourth floor.

Fourth floor: the key to tools, guns, and super weapons

The chief entered the first corridor on the fourth floor.

343 Guilty Spark: "The flood is already trying to repair your ship. Its parasitic nature masks the wisdom of the flood."

The chiefs cleared the route to the index platform and defended against several remaining flood patterns.

343 Guilty Spark: "When we get to the first floor, the energy barrier around the index will stop."

When the platform stops.

343 Guilty Spark: "You can retrieve the index now."

The chieftain slowly goes to the index and the index is kept in some kind of sheath. The portion of the sheath moves in and out for a while before the index itself is slightly ejected from the top of the sheath. The chief removed it and stared at it for a while, after which 343 Guilty Spark pulled it from the chief's hand into a certain cross-size pocket.

343 Guilty Spark: "The agreement requires me to have a transport index. Your organic form makes you vulnerable to infection. The index must not fall into the hands of the flood until we reach the control room and activate the installation."

Spark and Chief are away from the platform

343 Guilty Spark: "The flood is spreading! We must hurry!"

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
